Agent K
Karen Jane "K" Mildred Daring (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Agent K resembles Emma Peel. She is the siblings' lovely adoptive mother who is of British descent and is a super spy. Agent K height is 6'1 tall. From an outside view it may seem she doesn't care for her kids or husband, but in fact she loves them devotedly, even though she may express it through a recording or videotape. If something is done unfairly, she fixes it very quickly. She is seen to be a terrible cook. Her career as a spy has also made her highly suspicious of anything that is the least bit out-of-place, to the point of paranoia. In the episode Abra K Dabra!, it is revealed that she has stage fright and that her middle name is Mildred. She also has a habit for thinking all her chores are secret missions. She plays classical violin. K once took karate lessons from the evil Master Pho (Master Foe) to bust his secret evil bank-robbing karate gang. Even though she's just as logical as C.A.R., she seems to favor Dick over him. Even though both Dick and Agent K are the replacement adoptive parents, they still seem to be very much in love and care for Riley and Todd as their own children. Appearance Karen Jane Mildred Daring, other wise known as Agent K has a light blonde to whiteish colored hair, dark brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Her lips are a peachish color. Her eyelids are a shade or two darker than her skin. Her eyebrows are a very dark brown to a black and are thin. Agent K has white earrings that look like small white dots. Her outfit appears to be a solid black suit. It comes down to being a black turtle neck, black figure hugging pants, black slightly high heeled boots, and a black belt. That's her normal attire apart from her enormous array of various desguises. Along with her uniform or what not is a large array of weaponry. Agent K's Quotes "It's an ambush!" "Oh very well. 1, 2, 3, 4, 6." "Oh honey your past will always come back to haunt you, no matter how many witnesses you dispose of!" "Riley when I married your father I knew he was a bumbling, well a bumbling sweetheart." "Ta-da! Steak tar-tar!" "And I suppose that we could get a babysitter for Riley." "Okay then. I'm starting the car. I'm putting it in gear. We're about to drive away..." "No matter how you slice it, it's still shepherds pie." "You're not making any since Todd." "We all know that honesty is the best policy, but you may have noticed that Dick and I were not completly forthcoming with our children regarding our zombiefication. In certain circustances such as pranking, spying, when someone asks if outfit makes them look fat, honesty isn't the only policy. Oh dear." "Shelton what do you have to say for yourself?" "No, but I know someone who can." "C.A.R. I've uploaded you into our spaceship. Meteor storm. Code red. You have to fly us through. Good work!" "Well duty calls. I'm actually very happy for him." "You did what? In my helmet? Well where is it now?" "Kids, if you two can't stop fighting, I'll stop this spaceship right now!" "Because our son learned a valueable life lesson?" "Don't worry kids! Eat hot laser you alien monster! Well I didn't mean it litterally!" "Just one problem. The escape pod is heading right toward earth. As in the end of humanity as we know it!" "Well my luxury item is really nothing special. Just my hair dryer." "And mother makes three. Don't even try it!" "Despite having neither food and a shelter, I still believe that we could beat the other team." "You are the winters of my discontent!" "Todd Riley was playing badmitten. Todd we were in the front row! Get back Riley! I've seen this before! Todd's been infected with Dr. Scorpious's engenetically generic eye fog! It's highly contagious! C.A.R. eject him immeadiatly!" "Oh I hadn't thought about that. Good call C.A.R.T.E.R. Let's see. Here Todd catch." "Hay we're home! What's that Prince Cinnamon Boots? We'll be there right away!" "I've been expecting you. Oh Riley, I wasn't expecting you. I was expecting Petrov. Was that Leasa you were talking to?" "Yes! We're going to England. No children of mine leave the country without asking permission!" "Oh no young lady the cheese if definately on! Oh my goodness did I leave the cheese on!? NO! What a monsterous resort." "Oh what kind of secret agent would waste their time making bad puns? You're canceled." "Hey Rizzle! You need a ride?" "It's true dear. We spent a lot of money buying you these things. It would be a waste to simply toss them. Besides this gives us all a chance to get rid of the things that we no longer need." "How did you fit in that tiny nerd costume of yours?" "And you might want to turn your head to the left. I see a blimish." "Ridiculous! I'm not constantly watching you! And I have the servalence footage to prove it." "Do you think that I enjoy sewing tracking devices into all of your clothes?" "In other words you've got bad coverage." "Most definately. I know I'm sorely in need of a vacation. Actually I just remembered that I have some perfectly ordinary vacation plans that I need to take care of on my own. Hahaha. Cheerio!" "Dr. Scorpious! My detective was right! You can't hide from me Scorpious, even in that hideous shirt! Now what are you up too?" "Oh no. This is big!" "Alright Dr. Scorpious time for your early checkout! Oh yes, that's good. I'll use that." "Well done Todd, but I'm already on it." "Here you go Todd, a wave minipulator. That odd to turn that tide, aye?" "Good punmanship Todd, now if you excuse me, I must take care of more urgent matters." "Look out below!" "I'm nipping your evil plans in the butt Dr. Scorpious. The situation is under control!" "Haha! You don't expect to believe that you're actually here on vacation?" "Oh hogwash! Then what's this talk about shaking up the world?" "What about the briefcase that you've carrying around all week?" "Oh dear I seem to have misplaced mine. Honest mistake." "But you know me! I bought the ticket from you! Ten minutes ago!!" (Dressed up like a Russian judge)"But I am one of judges." "Nah! Give this the boot!" "You have been a truly worthy adversary Shelton Klutzberry. Mission accomplished!!!!!" "Aha! Did I miss anything? Aww." "Well what country is it dear? Wait. It's not Mississippi is it?" "Won't your friends miss you? What about Johnny?" "So Kevin the elleged Canadian, what's the form of gevernment in Canada?" "What's that Kevin?" "Doing what?" "What's this?" "You ran away young man?" "Todd I could never love anyone more than I love you. Well I love Riley equally of course. And your father of course. I love him just as much. And C.A.R. That's it. Just you four." "No not so much, Tiny Evil." "Oh right." "Riley look out! The canadian exchange student turned out to be Tiny Evil and he's trying to destroy us with my own equipment!" "Did you dust and shelve all your bears in the closet?" "Remind me again why you need it." "Uni-what?" "My guess is that it's the only gathering of unicorn fans in the world?" "Oh very well. I'll get my purse." "I want to make sure that it's used responsibly so here you go... Riley." "Don't you have a closet to clean?" "I've confiscated your game cone and I've had your father hide it far from here in an undesposed location." "Dick!" "Okay. It's hidden in a location that will change and it will stay there for the proceable future." "Because of your grades. Like Hamsterdam they are slightly below sea level. Haha! When Dick falls on his face, it's hillarious." "Never mind. Son until your grades change, no video games. Now if my memory and my survallence cameras serve me correctly you have a book report due in three days and you haven't even checked out the book." "Of course dear! Always!" "What enthusiasum! Tartar beware!" "Bacon? Those are waffles." "Not quite. You can have your game cone back when you actually bring home your new good grades. Speaking of getting things back, Riley I need my credit card." "Riley Daring where is my credit card? Well Riley where is it?" "Oh no, this is a card for a free sandwhich at Butch Burger with the words credit card hand written on it and for future reference, you don't spell credit with a k." "Yes well, you have to get up pretty early to fool me." "Honey I'm going shopping. Do you need anything?" "You bought unicorn throw pillow? I don't remember ordering these." "On second thought, maybe I'll do a little work in the yard! HI-YA!!!!" "I'm off to go shopping again dear. Do you need anything?" "Oh I doubt that." "Because the Fs on your uniforms are backwords." "Gotcha! Oh sorry dear! Why don't you come in?" "I have to admit this is impressive. A bit suspicious, but impressive. I'll tell you what Todd, if you bring home one more good grade, I'll release your game cone." "Excuse me?" "And I've got a headline for you! PAIN!" "No. This is what happens when your credit card is denied at Spy Mart because your daughter maxed it out. What the.." "Oh give it a rest son. I talked to Mrs. Shusher about your extra credit reports and I can guess who sent the ninjas to distract me." "And because both of you lied, I have a special punishment for the two of you. And a specail treat for your father and me." "I can't believe there's a whole convention for a mythological creature. "Oh dear. Spy Mart rejected my credit card again." "A little boy crazy dear." "Conrad called me. Your uncled Conrad. I wasn't about to let you and your friends run off to New York City alone." "C.A.R.!!!" "And who knows. Maybe you and Johnny will get back together some day." "If you love something set it free." "But keep it under constant survallence of course." "Riley could use a little family time. Johnny broke up with her." "I see you boys had a pizza benge." "I'll just run these boxes out to the trash. Back in a jiff." "Ohoho. Now lets see who gets the last laught." "Quiet, efficent, and they leave a spotless shine. Spy drones. There not just for enemy survallence anymore." "Wet floor!" "I know. I have my sources. I'd like to link this F as an aberation." "Look Todd, good grades are important and I know that you can do better. That said, grades are not the only measure of intelligence. Petrov flunked out of highschool and he's still quite a formidable enemy oprotive." "Gotcha ya big dummy!" "Stay off the floor." "Riley! Ichsnay on the martsnay." "Now Todd I know you're smart and your mind is very unique. You just need to find an area where your talents can shine." "Absolutely! Wild horses couldn't stop me! My emergency watch beeper. Duty calls!" "Wait here C.A.R." "Thank you sargant, but why call me?" "I deal with international rougues like the martial arts expert Master Pho, the sinister Dr. Scorpious, and the seasick buckeneer Captain Plunderblast." "Agent K this time I have set my sights. On a fun cash cow on the drive thrugh knights. Be at the horse's hair and horse's place. Or you'll have egg foo young all over your face." "Not yet. Blast! If there are two things that I hate it's riddles and ryhmes, but give me some time and I'll solve this crime. Drat!" "Agent K here." "I'm trying sargent, but these clues:horse, cow, stable, egg foo young. Unless there's a chinese rodeo in town he plans to rob, I'm at a loss." "Out smarted by an ordinary criminal. I'm such a fool. Now I know how Todd feels. Okay now I know how Todd felt. "Oh this riddle is indesipherable. Microschopic fiber analyisis, nothing. Ultra violent scanning for finger prints, nothing. Pocking it with a stick, nothing. Choco tarts will ease the pain. Nothing! Armored car? 2nd of Main? Lame? Todd!" "Todd did you break this code?" "What vase? Oh never mind. You solved all this?" "How? How? For the love of kidney pie how?" "Amazing! Come with me! Good? Ohh you did very good." "What do you make of this?" "It's a sorry mystery?" "Of course! And do you know where the clue points?" "Agent K to Sargent McNappy. Convert to Gander's diamonds and make it snappy!" "Show them Todd." "We're losing time! We need to surround the building now!" "This isn't over Mr. E! Quickly Todd! To C.A.R.!" "Blast! Foiled again!" "We've got you on the case this time. To unravel the clues and solve the crime." "Not another word nerd!" "You're sure that the clue leads here?" "Todd come on now. Forget the pressure. Forget the steaks. Forget that me reputation, your reputation, and the entire safety of the city is on the line. We need your mind. Now just take a look and do what you do best." "No son. I believe you. We're staying here." "Oh fine." "That's very impressive dear. Did you come up with that yourself, just now?" "Who are you and what have you done with my son?" "I'm proud of you son." "Actually dear Boxing Day is the day after Christmas wh-" "Your favorite soaps get blocked by a dumb Christmas show. Happy holiday time. Happy holiday time." "I think I'll send a present to an enemy spy. Happy holiday time. Happy holiday time." "The whole family's here!" "It's time to give my safe room a good spring cleaning." "Exactly! They'll never see it comming!" "Oh do be careful darling. There are lots of dangerous things in here." "Dick Marion Daring you put that helmet up and start cleaning up." "Dick? It's me K. You've activated my transbodifier machine and we've switched bodies. Now if you'll just relax-" "Calm down!" "Pull yourself together man uh woman." "Or we could use the machine that you just smashed." "Why the bother?" "Well I'm trying to fix the transbodifier, but it's taking me a while to get used to this body." "No! Give me that! Anyway in the mean time we should keep this from the kids so we don't confuse the...are those stars on my catsuit?" "Hey! That body is a percision weapon! Don't go hamming it up!" "Oh Dick darling I've almost fixed the..." "I'm not acting weird. Uh hotdogs and hamburgers. I'm a daredevil." "Not to worry! Things will be back to normal soon enough! I'm almost done fixing the transbodifier." "Oh hello Todd." "Well dear you have to look inside yourself and do what's right. Or you use propaganda to use the misinformation that's suptafuged to create a cloud of chaos in which you escape." "Or tell the truth and rockets and stuff." "Have you seen your father, I mean father's wife. Oh fathers wife! Where are you? Father's wife!" "Pip pip cheerio!" "C.A.R.T.E.R. heat seeking goggles now!" "Now C.A.R.T.E.R.!" "And now you invisible ninjas let's see who wins this round!" "You've been a bad boy Dick. You were lucky I was able to get here in time using your rocket powered lawn mower." "Don't worry C.A.R.T.E.R. I've fixed the transbodifier." "It will be alright C.A.R.T.E.R." "Well that's everything unless we've forgotten someone." "My own giant laser!" "It's not like Prince Cinnamon Boots knows how to activate the house's hidden defense security grid." "That hidden defense grid." "It makes perfect sense. That's not Prince Cinnamon Boots! He's clearly one of my criminal adversaries wearing a surprisingly life like animal costume to infultrait our home." "Well if that truly is your mule he posess the most brliant mind the world has ever-never mind." "Oh don't worry. We'll find a way in. No mule's ever out smarted Agent K before." "That was a donkey. They're completely different." "Using my own defenses against me. You clever mule." "International spies hate pie." "Why didn't you tell us?" "Oh no! A beeping blender can only mean one thing!" "Shelton you have to get out!" "They must have tripped the house's fail safe self destruct that only I can deactivate from only inside the house!" "Oh dear. We certainly are the absent minded bunch aren't we?" "And with this new security code we'll always have a way in while keeping all nonfamily members out! It is now officailly impenatrable!" "Shelton!" "How's it taste darling?" "Agreed and by the looks of the polls four more years is a forgone conclusion! Hahaha! "You're right it is." "In the kitchen now!" "Just as I suspected. You've consumed a rather large dose of truth salt." "Well it compells you to tell the truth. Procede with caution. You've got an entire week before it wears off." "Correct, but you don't want to run the risk of hurting anyone else's feelings." "I have my suspiciousons, but what's done is done.Try your absolute best not to talk to anyone until the truth salt is out of your system." "Wait!" "Todd is that you?" "What? Forget this. I don't have a good feeling about you being at this boot camp. Are you sure this is what you want?" "Well who am I to take you away from such a positive experience? Toodles!" "Ah! Oh no!" "And I can honestly say that I gave you a taste of your own medicine." "Oh what a shame. It appears you've broken your New Years resolution. Well as a wise man once said 'Nanananana!" "Don't worry dear. There's always next year. Hahaha! K that was splendid!" "Alright everybody it's time to make our new years resolutions." "And I'm going to have another go at giving up cafine." "You retched! That was terribly mean of you! I spent nine months without cafine!" "Oh I'm sorry that's not funny." "Let me see. Hahaha! That's hilarious. Lets give it five stars!" "Is everything alright in here? Anybody about to break any resolutions?" "I still can't believe that he chuned up in a tuba!" "The only reason that you're able to keep your resolutions is because they're so far fetched! Last year I resolved to car pool to work and you resolved to not throw any eggs at the queen of Spain! This year I resolved to giving up cafine and you resolved not to tackle any kangaroos!" "Alright Dick you asked for it!" "Oh I'm sorry Todd, but you have to go to school tommorow, however if it will make you feel better you're welcome to borrow something from my disguise closet." "Hello Dick!" "Oh this? Oh he's just a kangaroo that follwed me home from a kangaroo shelter in Australia. Ah! I just remembered that your new years revolution involved not tackling any kangaroos didn't it. Look I hope certainly hope that this doesn't become an issue because this one here can be quite a handful." "Dear are you sure you want to be here? I heard there were ghosts." "The ghost! Don't let it hop away!" "You monster! What did you do with the real Conrad Fleem?" "Ohoh it will never work Scorpious! Fleemco replacements are good people. They aren't going to mindlessly join your minions!" "Sing Jacobo! Sing for me!" "Good work son and you too Jacobo." "The jig is up Scoripious!" "Did I?" "We know!" "But where did you transport them to Todd?" "Great work everyone!" "Well anyway kids we're so proud of you for seeing through Scorpious's plans!" "WHAT!!!!????" "What?" "Impressive detection Todd!" "I wonder if your father and Riley enjoyed their movie too." "One martial arts is not about fighting and two violence is not the best way to solve your problems. Well it's the best way to solve my problems, but I'm highly trained." "The greatest martial arts master to ever walk the earth, Master Pho. But Master Pho is too advanced for you and plus he's probably a little bit preoccupied." "Alright we'll sign you up for classes at the community center." "Alright Drymaster 5, 000 you to the count of three to hand over that sock!" "Yes I will except a collect call. Hello Principal Cutler. He did what?" "Young man exactly what do you think you're doing?" "What is Master Craig teaching you? You can't just beat people up!" "That's it! You're father and I are going down to that Community Center to find out what is going on." "Master Pho! We meet again. Prefend to defend yourself!" "Care to explain Pho?" "I came to Master Pho seeking training in the martial arts. But I had an alterrior motive. I was deep undercover working to bring down Pho and his gang of bank robbing ninjas." "Todd wait!" "Good work Todd, but the martial arts is a serious business. young man. You could have been hurt." "What happened?" "I suppose tranquilizing the zookeeper and airlifting the beasts to Egunenua is out of the question? No, no, no it really is out of the question." "I beg to differ Todd. They're monkeys." "There you go lady. Your nuts." "She's a wild animal, not a pet." "I know you were just trying to help Riley." "Though it is neccessary to exercise caution in the world of spying, you must be careful that it doesn't lead to paranoia. Wait a minute. I'm almost certain that my watch was on the other hand when that clip was filmed. What's going on here? Ah it's a trap! You'll never take me alive!" "A number 3." "Glad I made it. Oh honey doesn't our daugther look beautiful!" "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" "Nice try Dr. Scorpious, but husband isn't nearly this fabulous! Now what have you done with the Pagoni Diamond?" "I'll get you Dr. Scorpious! You'll never make it back to Cyro!" "I'll be watching dear!" "So it's a high banking government officail that you wish to take down is it? Well the trick is to first recrute an alliance of his adversaries then plant a mow in his in his cir." "Oh well, I suppose that's an option as well isn't it?" "Ah you bring out the best in me. What you do is find his enemies. Then his enemies enemies. Then his enemies enemies enemies. Which could very well be you." "Then you must go to the Merienplax square in Unit and wait for further instructions from a man known only as blue rooster. He will say the crow flies west at midnight and you must answer-" "Exactly!" "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this domestic thing. Todd diner's ready!" "That's on an I all need to know bases." "Really? How very imaginative of you." "So sorry dear, but you need to read the wordy pages." "Oh dear. You know cutting things out of the news paper confuses your father." "Well I'm thrilled for you Riley. The world needs your inquisitive mind. Not to investigative though. Some facts are better left unrevealed." "You let a mission cloud your overall judgement. Riley sometimes protecting an ally is more important than exposing the truth. Let's say for example oh your ally were a high ranking government officail who you happened to know kept his satelite module codes in a locked box below 'Where's Mr. Rabby?'. That's something that you'd want to keep to yourself." "You fell for my trap Petrov! The point is dear sometimes secrets must remain secrets. Espeacailly among friends." "A modified bluecod 984 I believe." "A number 3." "Glad I made it. Oh honey doesn't our daugther look beautiful!" "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" "Nice try Dr. Scorpious, but husband isn't nearly this fabulous! Now what have you done with the Pagoni Diamond?" "I'll get you Dr. Scorpious! You'll never make it back to Cyro!" "I'll be watching dear!" "So it's a high banking government officail that you wish to take down is it? Well the trick is to first recrute an alliance of his adversaries then plant a mow in his in his cir." "Oh well, I suppose that's an option as well isn't it?" "Ah you bring out the best in me. What you do is find his enemies. Then his enemies enemies. Then his enemies enemies enemies. Which could very well be you." "Then you must go to the Merienplax square in Unit and wait for further instructions from a man known only as blue rooster. He will say the crow flies west at midnight and you must answer-" "Exactly!" "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this domestic thing. Todd diner's ready!" "That's on an I all need to know bases." "Really? How very imaginative of you." "So sorry dear, but you need to read the wordy pages." "Oh dear. You know cutting things out of the news paper confuses your father." "Well I'm thrilled for you Riley. The world needs your inquisitive mind. Not to investigative though. Some facts are better left unrevealed." "You let a mission cloud your overall judgement. Riley sometimes protecting an ally is more important than exposing the truth. Let's say for example oh your ally were a high ranking government officail who you happened to know kept his satelite module codes in a locked box below 'Where's Mr. Rabby?'. That's something that you'd want to keep to yourself." "You fell for my trap Petrov! The point is dear sometimes secrets must remain secrets. Espeacailly among friends." "A modified bluecod 984 I believe." "Oh lets find out. Dr. Hons Herkemer. Three doctoretts. Physics, mechanics, and aeronautics and he works with the space program." "Good luck dear!" "Phill Riley has something she'd like to say to you." "What is this stunt exactly?" "And got a new one." "Who measured the bungee cord this time?" "Me too." "Well if I had my way, we'd be renting the spy classic Don't Ever Say Don't Ever Say Again, but you all know it's Riley's turn to choose tonight." "I believe it's your turn to crush our daughters dreams dear." "Oh look at her. So congent and sophisticated and ah!" "Smashing! Litterally!" "No, no, no under no circumstances kids may you ever go near any carnival ever, ever, ever on Earth!" "Because I'm your mother and I don't like carnivals and I said so!" "Ah yes. I wonder why that is." "Where could they be?" "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Todd prehaps I should have explained why I didn't want you to go to the carnival." "But it's an interesting story." "Don't worry they can't make you stay unless you did something really stupid like sign a carnie contract." "A carnie contract is only the most unbreakable rock solid oath a person can take. There's only one way to break it. The carnie way." "Bring it on!" "So Buferd Jo, if that is your real name, what's the contest? Watershooters?" "Not so fast!" "Because it was up your sleve? Yes it was, but I relieved you of it a few seconds ago. We win! You lose!" "Well when I was about your age I too ran away with the Carnival." "Yes it was aweful. They made me deep fry things. Horrible things. I didn't want you to make the same mistaike." "I should have told you." "Yes. Shall we go?" "Sorry Todd, but we just bought you a game code three." "Really? Then you're in luck. You can join me this weekend on my trip to Engunegua to battle evil spies." "Always remember the fun is in the process, not the prize." "Never bite the hand that feeds you." "That's one dandelion that won't roar again. What's wrong dear? Is cheerleading not going well?" "No one can be good at everything dear. Take your father and lawnmowing for example." "I've seen you cheer dear and how do I put this delicatly? Prehaps everyone isn't cut out to be a cheerleader. Do you understand what I'm trying to say honey?" "Well don't worry about it dear. No one is perfect." "Well Darling you may have gained some weight since last year." "And of course your father is going to sweep every category and maybe that's just what they want us to think." "Oh sorry dear, we've already gotten you a baby sitter. Miss. Howitser." "Oh just like a clown." "Kids we're home!" "Speaking of surprises, this house looks cleaner than when we left." "Kids, kids, kids there's such a thing as being too responsible. Have a little fun once and a while." "Of course dear." "Of couse you don't. Whoever's following us is good. Very good." "Listen kids if you want to stay alive you do the unexpected. Unless of course they expect that. Then the unexpected thing is the expected thing, but they expect that so you don't." "Late? I've never been late in my life. C.A.R. I need options and I need them now." "No." "Perhaps you should just access traffic brink meters?" "We're here and I believe we lost whoever was following us." "I can neither confirm or deny the hugeness of your party, but rest assure your father and I would never do anything to embarass you." "So the bear building birthday party at B.B. McGrowleys Bear Buildaditorium isn't huge?" "You can't even imagine how huge." "Gentlemen the steaks have just been raised. It's time to comense opperation Thunder Party. We will give Riley the greatest birthday party of all time or we shall perish trying!" "I made a few distraight inquireies, but I struck out." "Tell me what kind of party to give Riley now!" "Todd I am very disappointed in you. You put the camera in the totally wrong place! I can't see a thing and all I can hear is that silly Dustin Dreamlake song! Give me that. There we go. "Code red! Code red!" "I'm on it! C.A.R. I need you to locate Dustin Dreamlake and then-" "Brussel aye?" "This will be tight. While I'm gone, you two set up the backyard for a concert. See you tommarow at five." "Late? Todd, I've never been late in my life!" "Sorry we're late. How was the cake?" "We're your parents sweety. We're supposed to know these things." "About that-" Profile *Voice actress-Kath Soucie *Full Name-Karen Jane Mildred Daring. *Personality-Sly, secretive, caring. *Appearance-Long blonde hair, black spy suit, white ear rings. *Occupation-British Spy. *Afflitations-Good *Home-Pleasant Hills *Relatives-Agent G (father), Agent B (mother), Dick Daring (husband), Todd Daring (son), Riley Daring (daughter), Prince Cinnamon Boots (the family pet). *Allies-C.A.R. (C.A.R.T.E.R.) her partner and the family car. *Enemies-Dr. Scorpious, Master Pho. On several occasions K has battled ninjas, both visible and invisible. Other enemies of K's are Petrov (who shows up throughout the series in K's home), Captain Plunderblast, and Tiny Evil (Dr. Scorpious's assisstant). *Likes-Karate chopping, kicking, punching, jumping, securing/spyproofing everything that she can, being there for her family, and saving the world. *Dislikes-Getting up on stage, carnivals, when her family fights amongst themselves, when she's wrong. *Powers and Abilities-Martial Arts/Karate/Judo, a mixed assortment of weaponry and gadgets, her spy vehical C.A.R. 36-years-old Trivia *Despite K's love for her kids and all the crazy schemes that she's done to protect them, in episode 8 'Halloween Spirits', Agent K and Dick were involved in a schandal to help prank Riley and Todd. But besides that, she's done virtually everything in her power to protect them. *Despite her older age, Jacobo seems to be smitten with love when it comes to Agent K, but hey, who could blame him? *In episode 20 of season 1 'London Calling' you get your first look at K's parents. They appear to have worn off on K since they were/are also secret agents, super spys, members of the British Intelligence, players in the game of interenational espionage, you get the picture. *Has proven on many an occasion that she is one of the world's worst cook. (Does anyone want to test that theory or know how the rest of them are still alive and have not starved to death?) *One several occasions throughout the series, K has allowed Todd or Riley to accompany her on her missions. The children have proven themselves both highly useful, but also highly disapointing. Category:Characters Category:Females